Chirp and Purr
by Ghostmaus
Summary: Rigby has been avoiding Mordecai recently and it's been bothering them both. Mordecai has Cj, Eileen knows Rigby is gay and Mordecai and Rigby both are going to be eyeing each-other, to find out what the other is up to. ( Thanks for bustergundam4 for help on the chapter re-edit and thanks for Artamageoden for getting me off my lazy ass!


"Ha-ha, Mordecai are you in their man?"

Mordecai blinked slowly and looked up, adjusting his eyes. He meet face to face with the cloud like girl. Her body and face a light white, wearing a red and white striped tang-top and brown shorts. She had a head shaped like a cloud with her pony-tail as the end of it. He blink again.

" MORDECAI!"

"AH, WHAT!"

The cloud like girl was named CJ, she started to darken a little, usually when she gets into a fit of rage or when she can't control her emotions. She can become very deadly and turn into a storm when pushed.

She began to calm down a little softly spoke, changing back to white.

"Mordecai you've been spacing out since we got here, are you feeling okay?"

Mordecai paused, looking around more to view his surroundings. He realized he was back down to Earth where he took his self-proclaimed girlfriend for date at the Italian restaurant a few blocks away from the park. The blue avian blinked one more time before responding.

"I've just been a little sleepy lately, Benson is over timing us again. Don't worry I am okay. "

Cj tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if there is something bothering you? "

Mordecai smiled and stared at Cj in the eyes.

"No, no, it's fine! I promise. "

The two resumed eating, Cj going on about her new job with Eileen at the Coffee Shop and Mordecai slowly drifting out again. Mordecai was actually not alright, he couldn't help but think about the argument he had with his best friend just mere hours ago, not wanting to bother his girlfriend about it, he remained silent.

"So Mordecai, how is Rigby taking the whole overtime thing? Benson must have been crawling up his ass. "

Mordecai blinked again, processing on what Cj had just said.

"Oh yeah, I really don't know...he was doing fine I guess. We recently have been on top of our work, but not a whole lot else. "

Cj paused and cocked her head and brow again.

"What do you mean by" Not a whole lot else "are you two not hanging much?"

Mordecai clenched the fancy table a little hard, not knowing how long he could keep her from knowing about the fight.

"Well you see. Rigby has just not been their mentally recently. He has been avoiding me and just goes on about work and locks himself in our room. I don't know what's wrong with him, but when I said I was going on a date tonight he flipped out on me. He told me that we haven't spent a whole lot of time together since you and I have been dating but when I try to hang he bails...I just don't know what else to do Cj..."

Cj frowned and stared Mordecai hard in the eyes.

"Look, maybe Rigby has something going on that you don't know about. Just give him his space but when time comes to confront him, please do. He's your best friend, don't let me drive a wedge between that. Take him out somewhere or try and force him to hang out, the more time the better. I'll even help, if you need it! "

Mordecai smiled again grabbing Cj's hand, reaching over the table to snatch it.

"Thanks Cj, it's been hard. "

The both smiled and leaned over to share a kiss. After swapping taste they broke it and finished their meal. Deep down Mordecai still couldn't help but to think about his friend.

A small raccoon by the name of Rigby was stirring. He was locked away in his and Mordecai's room at the park house. The brown raccoon was writing in a notebook, writing his feelings and his darkest secrets down on the lined paper.

Dairy entry 12 day 18.

"Today I had gotten into a fight with my best friend again. I don't know why Eileen said writing in a diary would make me feel better about how I feel but I should at-least try it out. I have been slightly odd lately. My feeling towards Mordecai have increased over the years and I don't think I can be around him anymore, I don't want to feel this way, I don't want to be a fag. I rather die than to tell anyone that I am gay. Mordecai is my best-friend with a girlfriend and life beginning to sprout, I just can't tell him now. If I told him now I would have no idea how he would react, I don't want to fuck anything up or bother him with my emotions.

Ever since I met Mordecai I would always try to avoid physical contact or emotion to not arouse any suspicion. We have always been there for each-other but not in that kind of way. He And Cj had hit it off quit well after the whole Margret thing, but I am not sure about Cj. Ever since New Year's I have wondered about who I should have avoided Mordecai from kissing. Maybe Cj was the person I should have pulled away from Mordecai...either way I will find out sooner or later.

I have told one person about the whole gay thing and that's Eileen, she was very supportive about it and even offered to help, but I kindly reclined. That's why she gave me a diary, so I can coop with my emotions. Anyway I heard someone coming up the stairs, till next time gay, diary.

The door of the room opened, the small raccoon slid his diary under his trampoline and acted as if he where resting on his bed. The time of day was very late in the afternoon, the orange, yellowish sunlight staining the curtains and cracks in them, making the bits of the white wall colored with the sunlight. The rooms light wasn't even on just the small amount of sunlight to help Rigby write. As the door gently pushed opened, Mordecai walked through the door.

"Hey dude...are you in here? I just finished my date, I wanted to talk."

Mordecai spoke softly and adjusted his eyes to the dark room.

"Rigby, please if you are in here..."

Rigby shuffled under the cloths of his trampoline.

"Yeah...I'm here."

Mordecai smiled gently and walked over to the raccoon's bed. Mordecai placed a wing over the cloths and held it there, the small creature still shuffling under the cloths.

"Look man, if there is something going on with you...you can tell me okay? I am sorry if you have felt ignored. But we can work something out. "

Rigby wiggled from under the pile and kindly removed some of the cloths to reveal his face. A sliver of sunlight hit his face witch made him close his left eye, as he did this the blue avian retracted his wing.

"Mordecai...I am fine, I'm sorry I have been avoiding you...I just feel left out and I guess the way I've been handling it is not all that great. I thank you for trying to help, but I think I have everything under control. "

Mordecai frowned a little and patted Rigby's head, which made his friend blush a little.

"Hey man, don't touch me!"

Mordecai perked up and patted Rigby's head one more time.

"Ha-ha okay, dude. Just remember though, I am here if you need me. Do you want to go play some video games or something and put this behind us? "

Rigby smiled and nodded, thinking of how suspicious it would be if he didn't.

"Okay dude! And Mordecai..."

"Yeah, man?"

"Thanks."

The two smiled and headed downstairs to play video games, but secretly eyeing one another. Trying to figure out what's going on.

(Update! Thanks for Bustergundam4 for the Re-edit! Also Artemgedon for getting me off my ass. This isn't just my story, this is also your story as well! So if you want to hop on the band-wagon and help or suggest anything for the story I would be happy to oblige. I know a new story? Brilliant. Review or message, I might make this into a fluff or a full story. Just ask what you would like to see from this and what suggestions you have! Thank you and keep reading. )


End file.
